Plans For You
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Have you ever known the feeling of losing the one person who could make you feel whole and then reunite with them once more? Only to have it ripped away from you? I do. Now, I am back on Earth thanks to Rayzel. And hoping everything will fall into place like she promised me it would. I am NCIS Special Agent Erika Kross. Better known as The Girl Who Just Wouldn't Stay Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or NCIS! I only own Erika Kross and Rayzel!

A/N: I do NOT know how often I will be able to update this particular fanfic, but I will try as I am working on my Fast & Furious fanfic series. So, please work with me.

* * *

Screaming from my partners was all I could hear. McGee screaming for me to stay with them. DiNozzo begging me not to leave him alone with them. Gibbs's voice was calm; he was asking me to stay with them. I couldn't even hear Ziva's voice.

The lights started to blur in my vision. I couldn't make out whether it was McGee or DiNozzo holding my head steady. Hell, the sounds weren't coming from where they should be.

I didn't know where I was going, but I was hoping I would see him again. Ash. The one who saw me for me. All the stupid shit we did made us grow closer.

Sure I loved everyone I worked with. But they could never fill that void that his death left.

When I coughed, the pain in my chest grew and I could taste the metallic and slightly salty life-sustaining liquid. I smirked; I knew this was my end. Shot by a human rather than a demon or something of the like. How crazy? Ash always said my death wouldn't be the result of a creature; but a human. How right was he? Said I was too tough for a demon or whatever to kill me.

The pain subsided and my vision went black; my hearing remaining. Sirens. I knew they wouldn't be able to help me. I was too far gone. I could feel my body being lifted onto something. I could feel the hands of the technicians working to save me. But they were too late. I was too far gone.

I felt myself slip away.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up; laying on a familiar pool table.

It couldn't be. The smell of it was exactly the same. Beer and cigarette smoke. I sat up, my eyes scanning the area. It was the Roadhouse! Like it was before!

I heard a door open on the side of the bar that was out of my field of view. I could hear the sharp intake of breath before I turned to face whoever came in.

My breath caught in my throat. Was this really happening?

His blue eyes were wide as they locked with my dark green ones. He dropped the beer he had in his hand before he sprinted over to me just as I moved to sit on the edge of the pool table.

"Erika?" he asked as he put his hands on either side of my face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ash?" I asked, not sure if what I was seeing was real or not.

"It's me, Erika," he replied, still shocked.

I guess I would be too if the positions were reversed!

"But how are you here?" he asked me as he let me hop off the pool table. "I mean, didn't you quit hunting after I died?"

"You remember how you always said a supernatural creature wouldn't be the cause of my death?" I asked as we sat at the bar, a bottle of beer for each of us.

"Yeah?" he asked, not catching on to what I was saying. Until it dawned on him, "A human killed the badass Erika Kross?"

"Yep," I answered, laughing as I shook my head before I took a drink of the beer.

"How the hell did that happen?" He asked me, not quite believing it. "If a demon couldn't kill you, then I seriously doubt a human could."

"Well, the guy put a bullet right here," I told him, pointing to a spot inches from the top of my breastbone. "Didn't see it coming either."

"And why were you in that kind of danger to begin with?" He asked as narrowed eyes met mine.

"I was a fed, remember?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"FBI?" he asked his narrowed eyes going slightly wide.

I shook my head, "Nope," I responded, popping the 'p'. "NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"NCIS?" His voice was confused.

Had he not heard of them before?

"Kinda like the FBI but only for Navy and Marine Corps personnel," I explained before I took a drink of my PBR. "If the victim was from either branch of the military, we were automatically called in. Also, if the suspect is from either branch, the case is transferred to us."

Ash nodded, "I hope everything didn't hurt you too bad, Erika."

I shook my head, "The pain was there the entire time. It never truly healed but I learned to live with it and accept it."

I suddenly felt a different angelic presence with us. The two of us turning around, we spotted an angel. Rayzel.

"Hello, Erika," The female angel said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, confused. "The last time I saw you was when Yellow Eyes caused the fire at the Roadhouse."

"I am afraid I must send you back to earth," She told me. "It was not your time to go."

"Then why did you let me die?" I asked, practically shouting at her as tears welled in my eyes.

"I wanted you to speak with Ash once more, Erika," She answered, the sadness still in her voice. "I am sending you back but you will remember everything here. Everything will be set right in time. I promise."

A single tear slipped from my eye. Why was I being forced to leave after I finally reunited with him? I wanted to stay with him for eternity, dammit!

"Please, Erika, trust me," Rayzel said, her vessel's blue eyes pleading.

I looked to Ash, who gave me a reluctant nod. Telling me to go ahead. I didn't want to go.

"Jewelle, I will see you again, I promise," He told me before his soft lips landed on mine.

I returned the kiss, wishing we could stay like this forever.

"Erika."

Ash broke the kiss reluctantly before I would turn to Rayzel. I nodded to her, telling her I was ready. When really, I wasn't. But I had no other choice.

She placed her hand on my cheek, giving me a soft smile before I was whisked away from Our Blue Heaven.


	2. Alive Again?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or Supernatural! I only own Erika and Rayzel!

A/N: Rayzel means Rose of God.

* * *

Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard stood over the covered, lifeless body of Agent Erika Kross, sadness in his eyes. Jimmy Palmer stood on the other side of her body, eyes cast downward.

The brown-haired assistant reached out to move a lock of Erika's jet black hair to the side, remembering how close the two had gotten. Nothing romantic, just a real close friendship.

Just as Ducky picked up a scalpel, ready to fulfill the task she had asked of him when she first started working for NCIS, the lifeless heart started beating. Taking in a deep breath of air, Erika's deep green eyes opened. Startling Ducky and Jimmy. And causing the ME to drop the scalpel onto the floor.

"What on Earth?" Ducky asked his blue eyes wide as he took a couple of steps back.

He watched as the hole in her chest began to heal. As if something other worldly was happening.

"Palmer, get Jethro," the older Englishman ordered, his voice quiet.

Palmer nodded, hastily moving to run out of the room.

"My word, what happened?" The older man asked as Erika Kross sat up, holding the cloth to her body.

Looking at her, one wouldn't think she had been declared dead mere hours ago.

Footsteps belonging to Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be heard hastily making their way to the room. Along with curses about playing a cruel joke.

Stepping inside the threshold of Autopsy, a sharp intake of air could be heard coming from the older Marine.

"What's going on?" He demanded, causing the young female agent to turn and face him.

Abby Scuito, the Gothic forensic scientist, walked into the room. Wondering what the fuss was about. That was when she saw her friend sitting up on the cold metal table. Very much alive.

"Erika?" The Goth asked, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

"Abby? Gibbs?" She asked her voice uncharacteristically quiet. "You look like you saw the dead rise from their graves."

"I'll be right back," Abby told them, hastily. "Erika left an outfit of hers in my lab a few days ago."

Abby hurried out of the room, returning minutes later with the clothes.

"Out guys," The revived Agent said, looking at each male in the room.

Each male complied, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the females' wrath.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked her as she helped her down from the cold metal table.

"For a woman who just woke up about to be autopsied?" She asked, looking to her female companion. "Pretty peachy."

Nodding, Abby looked at where the bullet wound was. Nothing was there except for a very faint scar. The younger woman grinned a little as she got dressed, "I'm surprised that I'm not getting the once over by Gibbs."

"You and me both," The Goth answered as her friend finished getting dressed. "But don't get your hopes up on that."

"Would ya care to tell them they can come on in?" Erika asked, her green eyes looking up.

Abby nodded, grinning from ear to ear before launching herself at her friend. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"Abby, I need this thing called oxygen," She choked out, causing the excited Goth to release her hold.

"Sorry, Erika," She apologized before she went to tell them they could come on in.

Coming in, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer were flanked by Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo, the latter glaring at the agent.


	3. God! Damn Angels and Demons!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or NCIS! I only own Erika, Rayzel, and Ysabel!

A/N: Just for reference, Erika's dad and Gibbs were good friends even though Erika's dad was a bit younger!

* * *

I looked up to see DiNozzo was glaring at me. Sure I died in his arms and he was my best friend. Shouldn't he be glad I'm okay? I made my way over to him, still not used to the jeans and flannel shirt yet. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my body; the strength immense.

I knew he felt more than I did, but it would never go anywhere past that. But it was nice to know that I would be missed around here.

"Don't ever scare me again, Erika," he whispered in my ear.

My response to him was to tighten my own grip on him. He was like a brother to me. More than Sam and Dean Winchester ever had been.

I wanted to go back to Our Blue Heaven with Ash. But, I knew Rayzel. She wouldn't allow me to die again. But, I couldn't tell them that. They'd think I was nuts!

"How is this possible?" Timothy McGee asked, making me turn look to him.

"How is what possible?" I asked, confused.

Tony still wouldn't let me away from him just yet. Like he thought I might be whisked away if he let me go.

"You up and walking," he clarified, confused.

I shook my head, I couldn't think of something that would not sound crazy. Luckily, Ducky already thought of it.

"Apparently, her heartbeat was so faint that it didn't register on the monitor in the ambulance," He told them.

"So, how is she up and walking now?" DiNozzo asked him, tilting his head to the side as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Adrenaline must have been released into her blood," Ducky told them. "Her faint heartbeat quickened as the adrenaline spread throughout her body."

"But what about the wound on her chest?" McGee questioned, confused.

I groaned. Leave it to the computer geek to question that.

"That will be explained in time," I told them.

It was only a matter of time before Rayzel decided to fill them in. Or Crowley showing up and letting the cat out of the bag. Or even Ysabel.

Speaking of angels and demons, where did they go to? I hadn't seen Ysabel since Ash died and Crowley when he was out to kill me with his hellhound before the damn thing fell in love with me. Ysabel and Rayzel were always seen together. Come to think of it, Ysabel wasn't there with Rayzel when she sent me back to Earth.

Suddenly, I heard Ysabel's voice in my mind. Not her true voice, but the voice belonging to her vessel.

"_Erika, please, do not put yourself in any more danger,_" She said to me.

I groaned at her. Leave it to the second to youngest archangel to nag at me.

"The guy that we were after has been basically torn to shreds," Abby informed me, looking right at me.

"Torn to shreds?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "It looked like it was some kind of wild animal."

"The strange thing about it was that it happened not long after you were shot," Gibbs added, his icy blue eyes stern.

They reminded me of my Dad's. My Dad and Gibbs were really good friends.

"Erika, can I take you to get a cup of coffee?" he asked me. I knew that tone. It meant we had to talk.

I nodded before I pulled out of Tony's grasp and followed the older man out to his yellow Dodge Challenger.

"I'm assume you're gonna ask questions, so ask away," I told him as I got into the passenger seat.

He started talking after we were away from the NCIS building, "What happened after you were shot?"

I sighed, "You remember how Dad told you about what he did?" I asked, glancing at him.

He nodded, "The last thing I remember before I woke up in Our Blue Heaven was you, DiNozzo, and McGee pleading for me to stay."

"What do you mean by '_Our Blue Heaven_'?" He asked, confused.

"In Heaven, everyone gets their own piece of paradise," I explained. "Special cases like soul mates share a heaven. '_Our Blue Heaven_' was what Ash referred to it as."

"This 'Ash' was your soul mate?" He asked me, glancing at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. He was killed about five years ago when the Roadhouse caught fire. I was on my way back from the store with Ellen. Ash asked me to go with Ellen because he wanted some pretzels."

"You sound like you think it was on purpose, Erika," he noted, his eyes not leaving the road.

I nodded, "Ash asked Rayzel to keep an eye out on me. Keep me away from the Roadhouse because he had a bad feeling."

"And how did you find this out"

"Rayzel and Ysabel," I explained, sinking into the seat. "Ysabel is-"

"One of the archangels," he finished, cutting me off. "And Rayzel is known as God's Rose."

I looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled into the coffee shop, "How?"

He cut the engine before he looked at me, his infamous half-grin "Your dad told me."

I shook my head, a slight smile on my face. Definitely like my Dad. I got out of his car, following him inside.

Apparently, the workers knew him extremely well since as soon as we made our way inside; a cup of black-as-night coffee was waiting. I waited until he paid for it before I ordered what I wanted. A cup of cappuccino or as my Dad would call it 'Crappuccino.'

I paid for mine and followed Gibbs over to a corner table. Sitting across from him, I could see what he was thinking.

"Erika, you know I promised your dad that I would protect you," He whispered. "But, I need you to tell me how the hell the guy who happened to shoot you was torn to shreds."

I sighed, "Did Dad ever tell you about the Hellhounds?"

He shook his head so I continued, "A Hellhound is a type of demonic dog. The only people who can see them are the ones they are after."

"So, how-"

I cut him off, "Gibbs, let me finish. Anyways, as I was saying, these Hellhounds normally only answer to one master. A Crossroads Demon. But when Crowley, AKA King of Hell, was out to kill me, his damn Hellhound fell in love with me and wouldn't attack me. And it started protecting me. This is extremely unheard of."

"So, this hellhound killed the guy that shot you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Look, I don't want you involved in this anymore than you are."

He looked at me with what I called his "_I'm a Marine and you will talk_" look.

"Look, Gibbs, you may have been my Dad's friend, but I don't want you ending up like Ash," I told him before I stood up and left the coffee shop.

I started to walk back to the Navy Yard when I spotted a familiar pair of men. One of gargantuan height and the other with the same high and tight haircut. If they were in town, there must be trouble other than the fact they may have caught wind of Corporal Manning being torn to shreds.

I made my way up to them as they were about to get back in the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" I asked since their backs were to me. I wanted to see if they recognized me.

I had my badge on my belt, clearly visible.

The two turned to me, the shorter one cleared his throat, "Sorry, Ma'am. I'm FBI Agent Shirley and this is my partner FBI Agent Anderson," he told me as they showed me their badges.

For the love of God! How hard is it to forget someone who saved your ass on numerous occasions?

"And you are?" The younger brother asked suspicion in his green eyes.

"NCIS Special Agent Erika Kross," I answered, noticing how the older of the two was baffled.

"Eri?" He asked, using the childish nickname he gave me.

"Yes and how fucking hard is it to remember someone who saved your ass on numerous occasions?" I asked, crossing my arms before getting to my reason for talking to them. "And what the Hell brings you to DC?"

The two looked at each other, "Cas said you were killed."

"Well, tell Castiel that his stupid ass sister Rayzel decided to let me die and then send me back!" I hissed before I turned on my heals and continued on my way back to the Navy Yard.


End file.
